Esper at Dawn Chapter One: A Rising Empire
by The' Magus
Summary: A young man named Efdin finds an Esper in the fields behind his home. After a long four years he gradually builds up a Magitek Army which he hopes will become a very soon future Empire. This is my first fic, so tell me what you think.


**Esper at Dawn**

  


Chapter 1: A Rising Empire

by:Magus

  


Efdin Monskay ran as fast as he could through the long stretching fields behind his farm house. _It isn't fair!_ He thought. _It's never fair!_ This was the third argument he had had with his father this week. At the age of twenty, his father _still_ needed his help around the farm. All of his friends, which weren't too many because he lived out in the farm lands, had already gotten as far away from the farm lands as possible because _their_ parents didn't need _their_ help anymore. But not his father. Though he was slightly older than most of his friends parents,Efdin still thought his dad didn't need his help anymore. Besides, more people were taking up harvesting on farms lately that Efdins family really didn't need as much harvest as they had. The water on the long grass from last nights rain storm drenched Efdin's ankles. He started climbing the small but rather steep cliff to the top where no one or nothing ever bothered him, where he could think things through. He was about half way up the small muddy cliff when his right hand couldn't get a grip on the soft mud and he tumbled all the way back down. He sat up and let out a soft curse to himself as he looked up and tried to find where he had gone wrong in climbing the muddy cliff. His eyes widened as he saw an eerie glowing light coming from where his hand had slipped. He scrambled back up to the light and started digging until he knew for sure what it was.....

Just as he thought _What shall I do with it? No, I won't sell, or give, it away. I have much better plans for this Esper!_

* * *

  


_Four years, has it really been that long?_ Madoc thought as he saw his old friend Falyr for the first time since he could remember. Being one of the Esper Research Centers Soldiers, Madoc didn't see much of his old friends from when he used to live on those farm lands a long time ago. He only remembered a couple of his friends and was happy to find out that his very best friend was coming to visit. "Hey, Falyr, it's been a long time."Madoc said with a broad smile. Falyr, shook her long black hair and returned his smile " I wish I could stay for as long as I wanted Madoc. Unfortunately, I've heard some rumors spreading, bad news. The Magitek Army is coming this way, looking for more Esper." She shivered, "I've also found out some valuable information when I passed by one of the ruined towns to the west. A man that had barely survived an attack from the Magitek Army overheard the leaders name. Efdin Monskay." Madoc frowned " Efdin? I remember him. He was on the farm lands too. Didn't live too far from me actually. Always mad at his parents about something." Falyr was surprised to hear that Efdin used to live on the farm lands. "Well now he's mad for Esper and heading your way. You guys should get prepared." The traveler shook her head with a smile on her face. " But for tonight ,Madoc, let's not worry about anything, it'll be just like old times." Madoc looked away deep in thought " Yeah, old times....".

  


  


Efdin Monskay had a resigning look on his face when his General, Mohert Vanderbrah reported " No Esper in this town sir!" He sighed. As the sun began to rise and the flames from the burning village began to lose their glow in the early morning sky Efdin began to wonder if there really were any Esper left. There were still the few eggs left for him to turn to at the Esper Research Center, but even still there were rumors that they would never hatch. Even still with his Magitek Army, the soldiers protecting the place would put up a good fight, and he might even walk away with a few loses from the battle. Efdin watched a poor chocobo run for it's life away from the burning village as fast as it could. The sun glared over the tree's and the smell of burnt wood began to annoy Efdin's nostrils. "Oh well General. We should move onto the next town and reach it near midday. 

If we don't find the Esper we've heard about up this way that the Esper Research Center claims is up here, then we prepare to attack and raid the Research Facility itself by tomorrow morning, early." General Mohert glared at Efdin in surprise " S-sir. On such a short notice - my men. I don't think we are ready for such an attack. Not yet." Efdin flared in anger " _I_ am the one who _thinks_ if we are ready or not General. I am sorry to inform you but a General just simply does not outrank an admiral!" Mohert shrank back " Yes sir! I'll prepare my men at once. By this time tomorrow morning, we will have those Esper eggs!" Efdin took one last glance around him_ such a shame_ he thought, _another whole town destroyed for nothing._ _No Esper. But I'm so close! Just one more and I'll have enough power to fully establish my Empire! Just one more...._

Efdin held onto these thoughts for what seemed to him like the better part of the day.

  


Madoc fell out of is bed onto the floor with a thud, then got thrown under his bed as there was a vicious rumbling and shaking to the entire building. He tried to stand up without thinking from all the sudden commotion but failed miserably as he was just driving his head hard into the bed. Feeling rather foolish and baffled, Madoc rolled out from under his bed and slipped into his close. Then ran down to the main level to find out just what was going on. He reached the main floor to find all troop's evacuating the Research Center. " Captain, what's going on?" Madoc asked " Lieutenant, why are you coming down so late? The Magitek Army is invading! Get out of here while you still can." Madoc couldn't tell what his Captain was thinking, he wore an expressionless face making it all to impossible what was going on in his head. "Yes sir!" Madoc said as loud as he could to out talk the noise and commotion around them. " Wait, Madoc. Send this message to the towns south from here, well what's left of the burning rubble the Magitek's caused. It holds the key to a secret passage. Once you reach each town give the scroll to an old man. He'll give it back to you and tell you where to go. When you get to the secret passage way, go in and show the guards the scroll. The people under ground in those passes, are fighting the Magitek Army as well. They can help us " He handed Madoc a scroll tied with gold ribbon, then handed Madoc a case to him. " Good luck lieutenant." Madoc took one last glance at his Captain "You too."

Madoc burst out of the building. Flames, ice chunks, every sort of magic came flying at him as soon he was out of the door. He ran as fast as he could. He felt a sharp pain in the side of his head followed by a trickle of blood running down his forehead. But that didn't stop him. He kept running. But then he ran into a problem. A cliff, he'd forgotten about it. A survivable fall, but the condition Madoc was in, he wasn't crazy about jumping. Suddenly, like an invisible hand, he was struck in the back, shoving him off the edge. With one last horrid look at the fall he was about to come over, he chucked the scroll. Hoping they wouldn't find it when they came to see if he was still alive or not. Then, black.

  


Efdin proudly sniffed the smoking air, not caring about his irritated nostrils. He saw a soldier burst out of the Research Center. The insignia on his armor indicating he was a lieutenant. Efdin thought he saw something in the man's right hand, but couldn't tell as he was shoved off a cliff by some wind magic. He smiled triumphantly. It was a good day. With the eggs he was about to grasp a hold of, he would be the new Empire. Everything he had worked so hard for would very soon pay off, and when it did, it would be paying him more than it ever had before. 

  


_ Soon after the raid on the Esper Research Center, Efdin began striking fear into towns and their people. One town after another was burned down, as underground resistances began to form, and frantically tried to rebuild what they had lost. The soldiers of the Esper Research Center continue to fight, never giving up, and surprisingly not having many loses. But as the Empire continues to strike, more people are losing hope... _


End file.
